


Loki Laughs

by badwolf707



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thor 2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughs for he knows how it will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Laughs

He end's up in a cell alone.

There's not much of a trial not for him.

Son to many.

Son To no one.

He laughs at them and even though they don't know why.

They tremble.

He know's something they don't.

They feel it in that moment.

When he laughs.

Something dark this way comes.

Then he stops.

They brush it off.

Content in their immortality.

Loki Laufeyson.

The Unwanted Son.

Loki Odinson.

The unwanted Trophy.

So he doesn't say a word.

Laughs himself silly.

For he know's how it will end.

He fell so far.

He fell so fast.

Experienced so many things.

The Lover of Death is not so kind but he is full of himself.

Easy to trick.

Easy to fool.

Loki.

God Of Mischief.

God Of Lies.

God Of Evil.

He has no Equal.

Even Death pales in comparison to Ragnarok.

The end of all things.

He laughs, For He know's.

In the end their will be nothing.

And even Death herself weeps for the lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I was gone all year. I had Computer Problems and I was just busy. Then I had Computer Problems again _ So Yeah. Next year will be better I hope. My goal is to actually finish the Common Law FanFic that I was working on. Hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> As always:
> 
> *All Mistakes are my own
> 
> *Constructive Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
